Star Wars Galaxies Episode I : The First Jedi
by VINcredable
Summary: A preview for my new upcoming fic, plz read and review.


**Hey, this is a preview of my new fic, enjoy.**

_**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**_

**(Fphzzz!!!)**

With a final flash of green and red a Lightsaber deactivated and clattered across the metal floor. At the same time a young girl fell to her knees breathing heavily. The girl was a Trogruta, a species with orange skin with white tribal markings on their faces alone with two smooth white and blue striped tails hanging from the side of her head. She wore a red wrap around her chest covering her breasts and a short red skirt with white stockings and red knee boots.

As she breathed heavily trying to regain her breath she heard her opponent standing over her, breathing his heavy mechanical breaths. Standing over her with crimson Lightsaber in hand, a man dressed completely in black, with a shiny black helmet and mask and a long black cloak hiding his back, every few seconds his mask would emit a wheezy breathing sound.

Suddenly the near silence was interrupted by clapping coming from behind the man in black.

"Good, Good… now kill her Lord Vader…" the voice came from a chair raised off the ground where a man draped in a black coat sat, the only visible skin was his hand and mouth, both of which were horribly scarred.

Vader turned to look at his fallen opponent and spoke with a deep voice.

"… You should have taken my offer Ahsoka, you could have been my apprentice again, I could have been your master again… and I could have made you more powerful than you could possibly imagine" Vader said as he raised his Saber higher.

"No…" Ahsoka said as she raised her head revealing her eyes brimming with tears. "… My master… Anakin Skywalker is dead, you killed him two years ago… you are NOT my master!!!"

Vader had heard enough he raised the weapon up his above his head and quickly brought it down without hesitation. Ahsoka closed her eyes and waited for the end.

For a moment time stood still, and in that moment a new sound filled the air, quick footsteps rushing across the metal ground with great speed behind Ahsoka. Those steps suddenly leaped towards Ahsoka, at the same time Ahsoka's Lightsaber shot off the ground and through the air towards the steps, the Saber landed comfortably in somebody's hand and ignited.

**(FPHZZZ!!!)**

Vader's red Saber slammed down, but instead of slicing through flash it was stopped mid way by a Ahsoka's green Saber.

Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see somebody new standing between her and Vader. He was dressed in traditional white Jedi robes without the cloak, he had short spiky dirty blond hair with a small braid hanging behind his right ear, his knees were slightly bent as he struggled under the pressure of Vader's Saber which was pressing down against Ahsoka's green Lightsaber in his hands. From Vader's perspective he could see a pair of brown eyes looking at him from behind Ahsoka's Lightsaber.

"R-Ron!!?" Ahsoka shouted in a surprised tone. "W-What are you doing here?!"

As Ron struggled against the Saber lock he managed to speak.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm saving your cute ass"

Ahsoka didn't have time to blush as Ron let one of his hands drop from the Saber grip and pointed his open palm at Ahsoka, a moment later a strong yet gentle force pushed Ahsoka backwards out of Vader's range, a moment later Ron quickly jumped backwards breaking his lock with Vader at the same time, Vader's saber kept travelling and sliced through the ground.

Ron landed next to Ahsoka and deactivated the Lightsaber.

"Hiya, miss me?" Ron asked with a goofy grin

Ahsoka quickly stumbled back to her feet and walked towards Ron.

"What the hell are you thinking, why did you come here?!!" Ahsoka asked in an angry tone, tears now freefalling down her cheeks.

"What am I thinking? What the hell were you thinking!!? Coming here by yourself?" Ron said angrily as he quickly tossed the Lightsaber back to Ahsoka.

"…Why?…" Ahsoka asked again sadly.

"Did you really think I'd just let you come here to die? There's no way I'm gonna lose you too" Ron said with a smile

"Haven't you learned yet… a Jedi is not supposed to have any personal attachments" Ahsoka said sternly.

"Well then, it's a good job I'm not a Jedi, huh?" Ron answered with a cocky smirk with his arms crossed over his chest.

Before Ahsoka could say anything else, another, darker voice spoke.

"You… who are you?" Vader asked between his mechanical breaths as he took a few slow steps towards them.

"Me?" Ron asked while pointing at himself. "I'm Ron, Ron Stoppable, nice to meet'cha" Ron answered with a goofy grin.

"Curious… very curious" another voice said, it was coming from the old man in the black cloak as he stood up from his chair and slowly descended down the stairs. "Your presence remained hidden from me until you stopped Lord Vader's strike… I should have sensed a Jedi before you had even docked here… you are either exceptionally skilled in the Force… or so weak I couldn't feel it"

"… and you are?" Ron asked

"… I, am Darth Sidious, supreme ruler of the Galactic Empire!!!" the Emperor announced loudly for all to hear. But Ron, for some reason, seemed to be having a hard time stopping himself from laughing.

"Dude… say that again, but with a German accent" Ron said whilst chuckling.

"You dare mock me!!?" The Emperor said with a sour look on his mouth as he raised both of his hands and pointed his fingertips at Ron.

Ahsoka's eyes widened, she knew what was coming.

"RON LOOK OUT!"

A moment later a blast of purple lightning bolted from the Emperor's fingertips.

What happened next took everybody by surprise. Ron quickly raised his hand up and all of the lightning seemed to be drawn to his open palm, it stopped just an inch away from his hand and dissipated. In his shock the Emperor stopped his assault.

When the lightning stopped Ron's hand dropped to his side and he seemed to stumble slightly before regaining his footing.

"Woah… head-rush" Ron said as he shook the cobwebs out of his head.

The Emperor's shocked look turned to a sickly smile after a few seconds. "Impressive… you have power, but it is raw, untrained… but if you…"

"Hold it right there!" Ron said with a raised hand. "I know what's coming and you can save it… the answer is no" Ron said without a trace of hesitation.

"… Very well… Lord Vader, destroy them both" the Emperor said as he turned around and slowly walked back towards his chair.

"As you wish, my master" Vader said, and with a flick of a finger his Lightsaber reignited and he started t walk towards the two.

"Ahsoka, get to hanger bay 23, the Ebon Hawk is docked there" Ron said as he reached into his robe and pulled out a small silver cylinder device and took a step between Ahsoka and the approaching Sith lord.

"No, I'm not leaving you, you don't stand a chance against him!!!" Ahsoka said hurriedly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, just go" Ron said as he shot her a reassuring smile.

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, but Ron's smile seemed to tell her everything was going to be okay, a moment later she turned around and sprinted towards the entrance to the large room.

"I don't think so!" Vader said as he raised a hand at the ceiling, a second later a large cylinder fixture on the ceiling ripped away and shot towards the retreating Ahsoka. Ron saw it heading for Ahsoka and acted quickly, he channelled the force through his legs and jumped high into the air between the fixture and Ahsoka, with a flick of his finger a blue glowing blade emerged from the end of his Lightsaber, with a spin the fixture was sliced in half and fell to the ground. A moment later Ron landed back on the ground and pointed his Saber at Vader.

"Your fight is with me tin-head!" Ron said with authority, he quickly reached to his side and activated a small communicator on his robe.

"T3, Ahsoka is on her way warm up the engines" Ron said over the comm.

'… _Bepp Bepp Bewooop' _a series of beeps and whirrs sounded over the comm.

"Don't argue with me T3 just do it, HK keep Ahsoka covered when she gets to the hanger and don't let any Stormtroopers near the Ebon Hawk under any circumstance"

'… _Gleeful Response : As you wish Master, I do so enjoy blasting these Meatbags in armour…(__**BLAST!-BLAST!)**__'_

With that taken care of Ron deactivated the comm.

"Now where were we?" Ron asked.

"You don't truly believe you can defeat me do you? You may have trained as a Jedi but that pales when compared to the Dark side" Vader preached as he approached Ron.

"I don't need to defeat you, I just need to slow you down until she gets away" Ron said as he stood his ground.

"You fool, you cannot accomplish even that, I am superior to you, I am more powerful that you, I'm stronger than you, I'm faster than you!!!" Vader said as he prepared to strike.

"Yeah? Well you just tried to kill somebody I care about… so I bet you're not one tenth as pissed off as I am" Ron said through clenched teeth as he leaped towards Vader with his Lightsaber raised high. Vader struck at the same time and the room was suddenly bathed in a flash of Blue and Red.

**STAR WARS GALAXIES**

**Episode I : The First Jedi**

_**The Galaxy is in a time of darkness, with the rise of the first Galactic Empire one year before and the fall of the Jedi order the core worlds are in chaos. Many worlds have resisted the rule of the Evil Emperor Palpatine and his new Sith apprentice Darth Vader. To crush any resistance from these worlds the former clone army of the republic have been reformed into the new imperial army of the Empire. The Stormtroopers. One by one the worlds fall under the rule of the Emperor, Naboo and Kashyyk being the first to fall.**_

_**Meanwhile the surviving Jedi have gone into hiding across the galaxy, so to hunt them down the ancient Sith academy on the planet of Korriban has been revived and now trains new force potentials in the ways of the Sith to hunt down the Jedi, this academy is lead by one Darth X and his apprentice Darth Kurai.**_

_**But far away from all the chaos and darkness of this galaxy lies another galaxy. A galaxy untouched by galactic war, untouched by either the Sith or the Jedi. In this Galaxy is a tiny planet called Earth, and one resident of this tiny planet is about to go on a journey that will change his life forever, a journey that will take him to a Galaxy far, far away.**_

_**SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW**_

_**Heyz, hope you enjoyed the preview, please send a review and tell me what you think.**_


End file.
